


Love Unsought

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Thor begin something.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 12
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Love Unsought

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> “Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.”  
> ~ William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night, Act III, Scene 1
> 
> There may be more of this one.

Neither man even thought about love. Their entire worlds had fallen into ruin. Thor had no home to return to so he went back to New York with the rest of the Avengers. He was distraught, but then so was everyone else. Especially Steve Rogers. He somehow felt responsible, like he should have saved them all. It was his job. He was Captain America, after all. 

Steve decided that Natasha needed a break from his moaning and groaning and Thor didn’t seem to be doing much of anything but moping so he sat beside him. Thor actually seemed not to even notice him for a while then he looked up from the spot he’d been staring at on the floor. 

“Shall we get some air, Rogers?” Some of the boom was gone from big voice, but he was still big and commanding. 

Steve nodded and they both headed outside. The landing field was green and pretty, the grass oblivious to all the horrible things that had befallen the humans on the planet. They walked around the outside circumference of the field without saying much of anything, but the silence was companionable, not awkward at all. 

“Do you think there is any fix for this, Rogers?” Thor asked, finally breaking their silence. 

Steve stopped walking and looked at Thor. “I have no idea. It feels like the end of everything right now. I ache in places inside me that I didn’t know were there. I let everyone down. I let Tony down.”

“I let my people down, even Loki.” His voice choked on the last word. His eyes welled though he fought the tears back. “He was my brother, Steve, and I couldn’t save him.” 

Steve put his hand on Thor’s upper arm. “He was stronger than all of us. I don’t think there was any way we could have defeated him.”

“But we must. Or everything is lost. All of it.” Thor wasn’t even fighting back his tears now. “I should have killed him!” 

Steve didn’t have any words of comfort. Not a one. He put his hand on Thor’s other arm and pulled him close, hugging him close and patting his back in an attempt at comfort. Thor didn’t respond for a moment then wrapped on arm around Steve. 

“I have never felt this way,” Thor told him. 

Steve hadn’t either. He’d fought until right won and in the end, it did, or had before Thanos and his insane quest. Now nothing made sense and he was powerless to fix anything. 

“I know. I feel the same.” 

The two held one another for a long moment, then they pulled apart. 

“What was he really like, Loki?” Steve asked Thor. 

Thor motioned for Steve to sit and they both sat in the green grass and Thor began to talk. 

“He was a Frost Giant, though my parents didn’t see fit to tell him or me that little tidbit. I love him though he has been my enemy since he found out who he was and that I was my father’s heir. He was always tricky and so clever. I have never been clever, you see, only strong. We had become friends at last when Thanos -” He couldn’t finish. 

Spontaneously, Steve hugged him. 

“I am so sorry, my friend,” Steve murmured as he ran one hand through Thor’s short cropped hair. After the hug, he sat back to listen to Thor again. 

“I miss my mother and my father and all of them. They are all gone, except maybe Valkyrie. I hope that she survived.” 

“We’ll figure out how to find her, Thor.” 

“Do you have any family, Rogers?” 

“My mother died many years ago and my father died before I was even born. Bucky was my only ‘family’ and he’s – he’s dust now. You all are my family. You, Nat, Bruce and the rest.”

“Stark and Barnes, too.” Thor added. 

Steve nodded. “Them too.” 

Thor moved over closer to Steve and pout an arm around him. “We have to be family to one another now.”

Steve felt comforted by Thor’s hug, as comforted as one got at the end of the world. They sat for quite a while, talking a little more about their lives and childhoods. Before either of them noticed, it was dark outside. 

“Maybe we should go find some food,” Thor said. “I’m actually a little hungry.” None of them had done more than nibble food since Wakanda. 

“I could eat, too.” Steve reached for Thor’s hand and pulled him up to his feet. They walked back into the building and to the communal kitchen. 

They looked around a bit. “Look! Poptarts!” Thor pulled a box from the cabinet. 

Steve laughed and they put a couple in the toaster. Steve found some milk for them and they sat down with their dinner. 

Natasha came in and looked at them. “So are you two are the ‘it’ couple now?” 

“We are. Want a poptart before we eat them all?” Steve asked her with a smile, something they were all short of lately.

“Nope. I’ll leave them to you two 14 year olds.”

She grabbed some ice cream and a spoon and left. 

After dinner, they somehow ended up in Thor’s room. There was little of Thor in the room other than a few clothes and his axe. Steve sat on the edge of his bed. They chatted a few minutes about food – the poptarts were good but not exactly filling for two men the size of Steve and Thor. 

Thor completely shocked Steve when he asked, “Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

Steve had no real idea what Thor was asking. He realized it didn’t matter. He didn’t want to be alone. He nodded. They went back to Thor’s bedroom. Thor stripped down to, well, nothing and hopped in his bed. 

“Come on. I don’t bite. I might snore and rollover on you but I don’t bite.” 

Steve stripped down to his underwear and got in the regular sized bed beside Thor, thinking that this could be awkward. Thor kissed his cheek and said, “Good night.” And he turned onto his side and was asleep in minutes. 

Steve lay for a long time listening to Thor breathe. He snored now and again and mumbled a little in his sleep. Steve moved over close to him and tentatively snuggled up to his broad back. Thor made a sighing sound and Steve smiled. He was asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
